memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Unser zukünftiges Vorgehen
So, wie diese Diskussion gezeigt hat, ist Wikia zu einer "wir fragen euch zwar, geben aber einen feuchten Dreck auf eure Antwort"-Einstellung übergegangen. Zur Zusammenfassung: Trotz mehrmaliger, deutlicher (und definitiv von der zuständigen Wikia-Mitarbeiterin bemerkten) Bitte praktisch aller aktiven Nutzer die Diskussionen wieder abzuschalten, bleiben uns diese nun auf Willen von Wikia und gegen unseren erhalten. Diese Aktion war für viele der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte. Aus diesen Grund möchte ich nun eine Diskussion über die weitere Zukunft der Memory Alpha starten. Die erste zentrale Kernfrage ist folgende: Bleiben wir bei Wikia/FANDOM oder werfen wir das Handtuch und suchen uns eine neue Plattform? Sollte die Diskussion, der aktuellen Lage nach, zur Erkenntnis kommen, dass wir "Auf Nimmerwiedersehen" sagen, wird ein weiterer Abschnitt angelegt, bei der alles weitere über den Umzug besprochen wird. Angefangen bei der Suche nach einem neuen Host, über die Organisation der Seitenkopierung (es gibt hierzu ein Feature von MediaWiki, welches erlaubt ganze KATEGORIEN zu kopiern) bis hin zur der Schließung dieses Wikis plus dem Vorgehen zur Wiedererlangen unserer originalen Internetadresse "de.memory-alpha.org" (wobei wir letzteres vielleicht eher an den Anfang setzen sollten... aber dazu später mehr). Also dann. Auf ins unbekannten Land. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 17:28, 12. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Wie in der anderen Diskussion bereits angedeutet, denke ich, dass wir das Pferd lieber von hinten aufzäumen sollten: :Wir sollten zuerst die technische Seite klären. Was ist alles zu erledigen? Welche Anbieter kämen für uns in Frage? Welche Vor- und Nachteile bieten sie? Ect. :Und erst, wenn wir diese Punkte alle geklärt haben, sollten wir darüber entscheiden, ob sich der Umzug lohnt oder nicht. :Und selbst wenn wir uns dann doch zum bleiben entscheiden sollten, hätten wir bei einem künftigen Streit mit Wikia (von dem ich leider befürchte, dass er über kurz oder lang unausweichlich kommen wird) zumindest bereits die Vorarbeit geleistet und könnten sofort handeln. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 17:54, 12. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::Stimme hier Tribble-Freund zu. Wir müssen erst einmal klären, ob MA/en auch bereit ist mitzugehen, wohin wir gehen und welche Konditionen dort vorzufinden sind, bevor wir abstimmen, wie wir weitermachen. Sonst endet das in einer Katastrophe wie der Brexit ��.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 09:25, 13. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::Nur zur Info und Klarstellung, da das sicher für eure Diskussion relevant ist: FANDOM besitzt die Domain memory-alpha.org (und Subdomains, also auch de.memory-alpha.org). Diese könntet ihr im Falle eines Umzugs nicht zurück gewinnen. Memoryalpha.org leitet momentan über einen eher fragwürdigen werblichen Umweg weiter zum Wiki hier. Diese Domain gehört FANDOM aber nicht. :::Auch würde das Wiki hier erhalten und für neue Bearbeiter offen bleiben, falls ihr zu einem neuen Host umzieht. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 17:55, 13. Sep. 2017 (UT @Tribble & Tobi72, in dem Punkt habt ihr recht, sorry. Um ein Brexit-Szenario zu verhindern (ich habe während meiner Zeit in UK ziemlich den Kopf schütteln müssen über das, was Leute wie Davis oder May sagten) sollten wir vielleicht doch lieber gleich diesen zentralen Punkt klären. Ja, wäre vielleicht besser. @Mira: Danke für das Statement von Wikia. Da wurde gleich mal eine Frage gelöst und eine weitere für später aufgeworfen. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 19:07, 13. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::::@Tobi72: Die Reaktion der MA/en sehe ich auch als entscheidend an. Und gerade deshalb frage ich mich, was zum Teufel bei denen eigentlich los ist? Das Diskussionsfeature ist auch dort aktiviert worden und zeigt dort wohl aufgrund der Verbindung mit anderen Plattformen bereits von Beginn an, wie unpassend dieses Feature für ein enzyklopädisches Wiki ist. Trotzdem scheint es in der MA/en seitens der dortigen Admins keine hohen Wellen zu schlagen. Möchte vorschlagen, dass wir uns direkt mit den MA/en-Admins in Kontakt setzen, um die Stimmungslage dort richtig einschätzen zu können. Einen deutschen Sonderweg halte ich zwar für machbar, aber auch für alles andere als optimal. --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:44, 14. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Ich wurde bereits von einem Archivisten kontaktiert, der wissen wollte, wie unser Vorgehen ist. Ich glaube die warten, bis wir eine Art Grundgerüst haben. Wir sind deren Masterplaner; die steigen wahrscheinlich erst ein, wenn wir bereits wissen, was wir machen und wie wir es machen. Die meiste Angst haben sie wegen ihrer Artikel, genau wie wir. Ihr könnt sie in Ruhe kontaktieren, dann wissen sie, dass wir wirklich daran arbeiten. Ich habe dem Archivisten auch geantwortet, dass die englische MA nicht zögern sollte, wenn sie sich uns anschließen will. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 21:41, 14. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Wohin? Zentrale Frage: Neuer Wiki-Host oder eigene Seite mit aufgespieltem MediaWiki? Diskussion Nachdem ich ein paar Nächte drüber geschlafen habe, denke ich, dass ich einen bereits bestehenden Wiki-Host bevorzugen würde. Klar würde dieser wieder ein paar Einschränkungen bedeuten, doch solange es sich in Maßen hält sollte man damit leben können. Selbst Wikia ließ uns den Großteil der Zeit in Ruhe, wenn sie nicht alle paar Jahre mal ihren Rappel bekommen würden. Und von der zusätzlichen Freiheit die uns ein eigener Host bieten würde bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob wir sie überhaupt nutzen würden. Dafür käme mit der großen Freiheit aber auch große Verantwortung. Ich bin zwar immer wieder beeindruckt, wie viele wirklich langjährige Mitglieder die MA hat, doch irgendwie fühle ich mich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken einer einzelnen Person (oder kleineren Personengruppe) die gesamte Verantwortung zu geben, und darauf vertrauen zu müssen dass sie auch in Zukunft immer da sein wird. Wenn es Schwierigkeiten gibt, will ich eine Person haben die ich deswegen anschreien, und mich anschließend zurücklehnen können, weil es nun deren Problem ist, weil sie dafür bezahlt wird. Der Worst-Case wäre wohl, wenn uns der neue Server abschmiert, und niemand hat sich dafür zuständig gesehen ein Back-Up anzulegen. Das ist jetzt jedoch erstmal nur ein Bauchgefühl, und ich verstehe absolut nichts von Technik. Man müsste sich noch im Detail ansehen welche Anbieter es gibt und was sie können (ich nehme nicht an, dass hier damit schon jemand Erfahrung hat?).--Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:55, 18. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Ich sehe das ähnlich wie Tribble-Freund. Wir sollten uns mal nach Anbietern umschauen. Falls wir da keinen finden, der uns die notwendigen Freiheiten lassen will, kann man immer noch über eine völlig eigenständige Seite nachdenken. --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:13, 19. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::Mal sehen. Da wäre zum einen Wikidot. Dieser ist aber nicht kostenlos. Ich weiß nicht ob jedes Mitglied zahlen muss oder nur der/die Admin/s, aber so ganz blick ich bei deren Modell auch nicht durch. Irgendwie gibt es Seitenregulierungen, gleichzeitig aber auch nicht. Und die Größe des Wikis ist auch beschränkt. Wie gesagt da blick ich nicht durch. Ihr könnt euch das ruhig anschauen, jedoch ist Wikidot eine 1000-fach schlechtere Wahl als Wikia, da können wir auch gleich bleiben. ::Kostenlose (ausgewählte) Alternativen sind: Neoseeker (dessen Design ich allerdings etwas verwerflich finde), ShoutWiki und Miraheze (mein Favorit; es nutzt keinen eigenen Skin, sondern normal Monobook und hat angeblich keine Werbung). Alle laufen mit der aktuellen MediaWiki-Version, die letzten beiden bieten die größte CSS-Freiheit an, weshalb wir uns theoretisch einen eigenen Skin basteln könnten (ich dachte gerade zum Spaß an ein LCARS-Design, aber das ist aufwendig und albern). Ich habe auch eine Liste mit weiteren (auch kostenpflichtigen) Anbietern gefunden. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 18:50, 22. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::Ich habe das Thema bis jetzt nur mitverfolgt, wollte jetzt an dem Punkt auch kurz was dazu sagen. Tendenziell stehe ich einem Umzug positiv gegenüber. Ein Wiki-Hoster, bei dem man alle Freiheiten (keine Werbung, eigener Skin etc..) hat wäre natürlich sehr schön (Bei Mirazeh war mir zb. nicht klar, ob dort Werbung geschalten wird). Falls man das aber machen sollte, stellt sich mir noch eine Frage: Muss/Soll dann ein Verein o.ä. gegründet werden, der dann hinter dem Projekt steht? Oder gibt es noch eine andere Alternative? Gruß--langweiler (Diskussion) 17:40, 26. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Nur kurz: Miraheze finde ich auch recht ansprechend. Bzgl. der Liste spricht der warnende Kommentar zu unserem derzeitigen Hoster geradezu Bände... hätte man das mal vorher gewusst... --Fizzbin-Junkie 22:26, 26. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :@Langweiler: Ich hoffe du hast mich nicht falsch verstanden (bzw. ich jetzt nicht dich). Miraheze nutzt nur den guten alten Monobook-Skin, keinen eigen erstellten wie das hießige Oasis. Ich meinte damit nicht, dass wir selbst einen Skin basteln. :Was ich an dem Anbieter bevorzuge ist die Option einer eigenen Domain und, dass sowohl sie SSL-Verschlüsselung anbieten (was heutzutage eigentlich Standard sein sollte... nur nicht bei Wikia, oder ein paar anderen) wie auch, dass sie die aktuelle Version von MediaWiki haben und es immer wieder updaten. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 12:59, 27. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :: Ich hattte es so verstanden, dass bei Mirazeh Standardmäßig monobook verwendet wird, man aber theoretisch einen eigenen Skin basteln kann (wobei ich mit monobook auch zufrieden wäre). Aber ich würde gerne die zweite Frage wiederholen: Wer würde denn dann das wiki dort registrieren und dadurch im Prinzip alleinig Entscheidungsbefugt sein? Bzw. gründet man für sowas überhaupt einen Verein, bzw. was gibt es da für Möglichkeiten? :Ein Verein ist nicht notwendig, da die Wiki-Farm kostenlos ist und wir somit nichts für den Betrieb zahlen müssen (genau wie es hier der Fall ist). Die Frage nach der Registrierung des Wikis ist dagegen interessanter. Ich glaube, dass wird einer von uns Admins machen. Freiwillige vor. :Wer das macht, wird zum Bureaucrat und damit dem Oberadmin, der aber auch nicht unbedingt mehr Rechte hat als andere Admins. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 18:26, 27. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::Sollte gegebenenfalls jemand machen, der noch viel Zeit investieren kann und möchte. BEi mir sieht es zeitlich inzwischen etwas enger aus. Was den Umzug etc. angeht so habe ich absolut keine Ahnung was, wo, wie gemacht werden müsste. Wäre hier also vermutlich keine allzu große Hilfe. -- 20:31, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Etwas allgemeines Hier ein paar allgemeine Stichpunkte, wie ich sie von der letzten Diskussion von vor drei Jahren noch in Erinnerung habe. Mit den folgenden Punkten hätten wir im Falle eines Umzugs wohl auf jeden Fall zu rechnen, ganz egal wo wir unsere neue Heimat finden. *'Wäre eine unabhängige MA überhaupt lebensfähig?'' Definitiv ja. Es gibt mehrere vergangene Beispiele wo sich Communities von Wikia trennten, oder wo es von Anfang an mehrere verschiedene Wikis zum selben Thema gab. Die meisten davon erfreuen sich bester Gesundheit, und nicht wenige können wir Wikia-Gegenstück Artikelmäßig sogar überbieten (bei uns würde es ja schon reichen, wenn wir Jarok mitnehmen können. Und was Wikia sich davon verspricht, unmittelbar vor dem Start von Discovery sämtliche Autoren zu vergraueln erschließt mich mir auch nicht so ganz. Aber lassen wir das). Natürlich müssten wir mit einigem Reichweiteneinbüßen rechnen. Viele werden den Umzug nicht mitbekommen, dutzende von Links im Netz verweisen auf die alte Version, und auch unser Google-Rating dürfte zumindest in der Anfangszeit eher bescheiden sein. Aber ich denke dass sich all dies mit der Zeit wieder einpendeln wird, und außerdem machen wir dies hier ja eh mehr an Spaß an der Freud als aus Aufmerksamkeit, oder? *'Kopieren der Datenbank' Hierfür bietet Wikia eine extra Funktion, mit der man die Artikel kopieren und bei einem anderen Anbieter neu aufspielen kann. Möglicherweise könnten kleine unterschiedene in der Software dazu führen, dass einige Seiten oder Vorlagen zuerst nicht richtig angezeigt werden, aber ich rechne mit nichts was sich nicht beheben lässt. *'Bilder' Hier hätten wir das erste echte Problem. Die eben beschriebene Funktion kopiert (sofern sich in den letzten Jahren daran nichts geändert hat) nur Inhaltsseiten. Bedeutet, wir hätten zwar die Seiten mit den Bildbeschreibungen, aber nicht die Bilder selber. Hier müssten wir gucken, ob es da irgendeine Lösung gibt, den über 25.000 Bilder per Hand zu kopieren wäre doch etwas sehr lästig (aber möglich). *'Interwiki-Links' Wohl der größte Verlust im Falle eines Umzugs. Ich schätze zwar, wir könnten es so einrichten dass unsere Links in andere Sprachen noch immer funktionieren, aber die Links der anderen Sprachen würden natürlich weiterhin auf die Wikia-Version verweisen. Dies könnten wir notdürftig kompensieren, indem wir in den anderen Sprachen externe Links wie die auf die MB setzen, aber das wäre halt nicht das selbe. Den Idealfall, dass wir sämtliche Sprachversionen zu einem Umzug überreden können, können wir wohl als utopisch abschreiben. *'Gemeinsames Bildarchiv' Als Folge der letzten beiden Punkte würden wir ebenfalls das gemeinsame Bildarchiv mit der englischen MA verlieren. Gott sei dank benutzten wir dies außer für ausländische Buchcover sogut wie nie. Das dürften zwar auch einige Dutzend Bilder sein, aber nichts was sich nicht in den Griff kriegen ließe. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 15:36, 14. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Zu zwei Punkten hab ich was zu sagen: :# Punkt: Interwiki ist kein Problem. Die englische Memory Alpha kann mithilfe des Präfixes memoryalpha weiterhin erreicht werden. Aber du hast Recht, die anderen Wikis (vor allem das Englische) müssten Bots über die Interwikis zu uns drüberlaufen lassen und das kann kompliziert werden. Ich meine, wir können ja nicht überall Weiterleitungen erstellen... :# Punkt: Die Bilder werden ein Problem. Die Bilder werden so gespeichert, dass es uns nicht möglich ist über den normalen Backupvorgang von MediaWiki diese (und nebenbei die Artikel) zu sichern, da wir darauf keinen Zugriff haben. Das liegt alles in den Händen von Wikia. Und damit meine ich komplett. Ohne den Zugriff zu den MediaWiki-Ordnern, wo die Bilder gespeichert werden (bzw. die ausgelagerte Website die Wikia benutzt), müssen wir sie unglücklicherweise per Hand sichern. Ich schaue mir allerdings gerade eine kleine, vielversprechende Trickserei vom WikiTeam an, welche möglicherweise hilfreich sein könnte und werde sie demnächst (übermorgen) testen. :Zum gemeinsam genutzten Bilderarchiv hab ich mal etwas gefunden über die Verlinkung über Wiki-Grenzen hinweg, aber leider weiß ich nicht mehr wo. Das war, als wir bei der letzten Diskussion über diesen oder einen ähnlichen Punkt gestolpert waren. Tut mir leid. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 16:20, 14. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::Wie sieht es denn mit den Lizenzen für die Bilder aus? Dürfen wir die so weiter benutzen? Selbst bei Wikia war das ja von Paramount "eigentlich" mehr geduldet, wenn ich das richtig in Erinnerung habe. Wenn sie wollten, hätten sie was machen können. -- 16:41, 14. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Müssen wir wohl wieder anfragen (aber irgendwie kriegen das die anderen Star Trek-Seiten auch hin). Mein Backup-Roundup scheint übrigens zu funktionieren. Und zwar mit Bildern und Text. Jedenfalls auf meiner alten Pythoninstallation. Ich weiß nicht was passiert, wenn es mit einer frisch installierten Version außerhalb meines Versuchscomputers gemacht wird. Das kann ich wirklich erst am Wochenende sagen. :P.S: Kann das dann jemand mit genügend Speicherplatz machen? --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 17:24, 14. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Ok, ich konnte auf meinem Entwicklerrechner Python und das Dumpgenerator-Modul installieren und zum laufen bringen. Das Backup des gesamten Wikis, inklusiver der Aufzählung der Versionen und Bilder (ja, die werden auch mitgesichert), kann also ohne Probleme angefertigt werden. :Damit sieht Tribbles Liste nun wie folgt aus: :*'Wäre eine unabhängige MA überhaupt lebensfähig?': Ja. (Für ein ausführlicheres Statement, siehe das von Tribble). :*'Kopieren der Datenbank': Kein Problem mit dem Dumpgenerator. Er speichert den Versionsverlauf mit sämtlichen Bearbeitern und auch sämtliche Bilder in einer xml-Datei (bzw. die Bilder extra). Das Einspielen erfolgt dann entweder über ein MediaWiki-Modul oder über ein Pythonprogramm names "Upload". Da ich noch keinen vollständigen Dump angelegt habe, sondern immer nur testweise einen, kann ich jedoch nicht sagen wie groß dieser am Ende sein wird. Zeit: Für 10 Seiten braucht das Programm 6 Sekunden. :*'Bilder': Kein Problem, siehe hierzu obrigen Punkt. :*'Interwiki-Links': Von unserer Seite kein Problem, da (wenigstens) die englische Memory Alpha offiziell verlinkbar ist. Andere Wikis (wie die MA/en) müssen jedoch Bots laufen lassen, wir müssen zudem beim MediaWiki-Team nach einer Verlinkung fragen. :*'Gemeinsames Bilderarchiv': Unbekannt. Möglicherweise wird dieses mitgesichert (bin mir jedoch nicht sicher). Mir ist aktuell auch unbekannt, ob dieses Bilderarchiv eine spezielle Funktion von Wikia ist oder auch zum Repertoire von MediaWiki gehört. :Ich hoffe, dass diese Informationen helfen. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 14:12, 16. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Okay, mit den Bildern hätte sich dann zumindest schonmal eine große Baustelle gelöst. Auf das gemeinsame Bilderarchiv sollten wir keine all zu große Priorität legen. Wenn wir es behalten könnten wäre es zwar nett, aber wie eingangs bereits gesagt benutzen wir es sowieso so gut wie nie. Ich fürchte jedoch, bei den Interwiki-Links stellst du dir dies ein wenig zu einfach vor. Ja, Wikia könnte es so einrichten, dass die Links auf ein externes Projekt verweisen, und haben es in der Anfangszeit teilweise auch so gemacht. Aber von diesem Vorgehen sind sie bereits lange abgerückt. Außerdem dürfen wir nicht vergessen, dass sie ihre eigene MA behalten werden, und natürlich wollen sie dass diese Verlinkt ist. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:37, 18. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Die Interwikis werden in diesem Fall nicht von Wikia, sondern von Verantwortlichen der WikiMedia gemacht. Es handelt sich hierbei um Verlinkungen, die in allen mit WikiMedia laufenden Wikis nutzbar sind. :Außerdem gehe ich davon aus, dass wir Tabula Rasa machen. Das können Bots doch, oder? --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 17:25, 18. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::He he, ich freue mich schon darauf, dass das hier alles ein großes Припять (Prypjat) wird. :::Ich hab da eine verrückte Idee, was den Host angeht: Wieso fragen wir nicht Paramount, ob sie eine Adresse sponsern? Für den Fall, dass alles andere schief geht und mehr als nein sagen können die auch nicht. 16:22, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Pff. Das werden die nicht machen. Ich wüsste nicht mal wen wir da anschreiben müssten (aber als Backup vom Backup... warum nicht?). Nette Idee, wird nicht funktionieren. (Hier Trump-Meme vorstellen.) --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 16:48, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::Das beschreibt es wirklich gut. Für das Thema hier hättest du noch das machen können, was ich damals gemacht habe: Jeden der anderen Admins persönlich informieren, du weißt ja, bei einem neuen Forenbeitrag kriegt man kein Bescheid. 18:41, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :*seufzt* Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass das Thema von selbst Aufmerksamkeit bekommen würde, nach dem Intermezzo, denn es da beim anderen Beitrag gab... Aber es hat genau den Verlauf genommen, wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Na gut... --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 20:09, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Wer die letzte Zeit aktiv war und hierzu noch nichts gesagt hat, hat von mir nun eine Nachricht erhalten. Mal sehen was passiert. 20:30, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::::Ich habe die Diskussion hier natürlich auch verfolgt, mich bisher allerdings nich zu Wort gemeldet, da ich einem Umzug doch eher skeptisch gegenüberstehe. Wobei ich weder Argumente Pro noch Contra anbringen kann (wenn es also wirklich bis zu einer Abstimmung kommt, würde ich mich wohl enthalten). Vielmehr bewegt mich die Frage der Diskussionsfunktion. Ich bin ja von der Funktion auch nicht begeistert, aber sie ist jetzt nun mal da und da frage ich mich, wie man damit umgehen soll. Wie es derzeit läuft, finde ich alles andere als optimal. Teils wird gelöscht, teils nicht. Shisma hat jetzt einen Beitrag kommentiert (soll kein Vorwurf sein). Ich finde so ein allgemeines Statement wäre schon mal eine gute Idee. Hier nochmal die von Tobi72 vorgeschlagene Version: :::::# Das Diskussionsfeautre ist nicht von uns gewünscht und wurde uns von Wikia ohne Absprache aufgedrückt. :::::# Kili1996 ist ein von Wikia aufgedrückter, von den Mitarbeitern von Memory Alpha nicht autorisierter Moderator, der weder für und spricht, dessen Handlungen und Meinungen in keinster Weise mit der von Memory Alpha übereinstimmt. Ferner ist seine Meinung, dass er derzeit und auch zukünftig der Moderator des Forums ist, ein von Wikia aufgedrücktes Diktat. :::::# Mitarbeiter und Administratoren werden zukünftig weder in der Diskussion mitarbeiten, noch dieses als Teil der Kommunity ansehen. Dies wird der einzige offizielle Kommentar unsererseits bleiben. :::::# Neue Mitarbeiter in der Kommunity sind immer gerne willkommen und können sich gerne aktiv an der Enzyklopädie beteiligen.--Egeria (Diskussion) 21:34, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC)